Dia', Dulu dan Saat Ini
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Entah kenapa, dia merasa roda kehidupannya begitu cepat berputar, tak memberikan dia jeda barang sedetik untuk sekedar mengambil nafas/"Dia akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanmu, Hinata. Dan akan lebih menyesal saat kau sudah menggilaiku, sadar bahwa dunianya hanya kau"/Sasu-Hina-Gaa/OoC/AU/Flat


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Sasuke U, Hinata H, Gaara**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

'**Dia', Dulu dan Saat Ini**  
**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali kepala keluarga itu menggulirkan maniknya untuk sekedar melihat putri sulungnya yang terlihat murung beberapa hari ini. Jika boleh berasumsi, mungkin suramnya wajah putrinya berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Terlihat ragu, dia terbatuk pelan – meminta atensi dari penghuni yang sedang menyantap sarapan.

"Ada undangan makan malam dengan rekan bisnis Ayah, lusa. Ayah harap Hinata bisa menemani"

Kepala yang tertunduk sontak terangkap, menampilkan raut terkejut yang meski samar masih bisa terlihat jelas. "Besok malam?"

"Iya. Kau tidak ada agenda kan, Hinata? Tidak mungkin ayah mengajak Hanabi, dia masih terlalu kecil," suara berat itu mengecil, dibarengi lirikan ke sebelah kanannya – gadis berambut coklat dengan seragam musim panas sekolah menengah pertama. Mengabaikan dengusan gadis kecil itu, dia kembali berbicara, "Ayah sudah berjanji membawa putri sulung Ayah. Dia bilang memiliki putra yang seumuran denganmu. Kurasa kalian bisa berteman baik" Tangannya yang mulai keriput mengangkat cangkir berisi teh yang masih mengepul, mendekatkan ke bibirnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ini…bukan perjodohan kan, Ayah?" Suaranya terdengar ragu, berusaha menekan kekecewaan atas keputusan sepihak ayahnya. Asumsi yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tentu tidak, Hinata. Ayah masih tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Lagipula, sepertinya kau butuh udara segar"

Yah, dia memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Sangat buruk malah. Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan, jika ada yang mau disalahkan, dia akan dengan senang hati menunjuk 'ketidakpastian' sebagai sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia selalu ingin menjerit frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

Mereka memang teman masa kecil, telah terbiasa satu sama lain. Saling terbiasa yang kemudian berubah menjadi saling membutuhkan.

Tiga tahun. Waktu yang bisa dibilang lumayan lama.

Mereka memulainya ketika berada di tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama. Terlalu dini memang, tapi toh hubungan mereka sudah berjalan tiga tahun.

Semuanya baik-baik saja. Selalu baik-baik saja.

Dan menjadi tidak baik-baik saja ketika gadis itu berdiri di depan kelas satu bulan lalu, seorang baru yang muncul tiba-tiba. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid pindahan.

Dia meringis. Hei, sungguh picisan. Seorang murid pindahan yang merubah kehidupanmu. Dan sungguh dia tidak menyangka sesuatu yang dikiranya hanya muncul pada cerita remaja benar-benar terjadi di dunianya.

Dan…..

Pemuda itu berubah. Mungkin tak terlihat oleh orang lain, tapi tidak baginya. Dia sudah terlalu mengenal pemuda itu, terlalu memahaminya.  
Maniknya kembali melirik sosok di sebelahnya, terlihat begitu memperhatikan Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan turunan integral di depan. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak sadar – dan Hinata tahu – irisnya berkali-kali terarah pada gadis berkuncir kuda berwarna pirang yang duduk tak jauh di depan mereka, diagonal sebelah kanan. Menghela nafas pelan – berusaha agar pemuda di sampingnya tak mendengar – dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, melihat lapangan yang penuh dengan teriakan semangat – entah kelas berapa, sedang bermain bola.

Kembali menghela nafas, dia memutuskan bahwa ketidakpastian ini harus diakhiri. Segera. Sebelum ada yang tersakiti lebih lama, lebih dalam. Entah dia, entah pemuda itu.

Dia tidak ingin dibilang tidak berjuang, terlalu mudah memutuskan untuk mengurai sebuah ikatan yang telah tersimpul begitu lama. Tapi dia tidak bisa memaksa, memaksakan perasaan pemuda itu untuk selalu sama – tertuju padanya. Dia ingin egois untuk pura-pura tak menyadari bahwa segalanya telah berubah, sangat ingin. Tapi dia tidak bisa untuk egois, tidak jika harus lebih diacuhkan (meski secara tersirat) daripada ini. Dia akan mundur.

Dia harus memulainya, mungkin nanti – selepas pulang sekolah.

.

.

"Hari ini aku ada latihan klub sampai sore, Hinata. Pulanglah duluan," dia berbalik. Berjalan menjauh tanpa berniat mendengarkan jawaban. Kebohongannya yang pertama. Karena nyatanya Tenten meminta untuk menemaninya membeli kado untuk Neji-_nii_, dan dia mengatakan latihan karate diliburkan karena Kakashi-sensei sedang berada di luar kota.

"Hinata, maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke toku buku. _Kaa-san_ memintaku untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah. Itachi-_nii_ akan pulang ke rumah besok," sebuah pesan singkat mendadak masuk di _handphone_ ungu miliknya. Membuat dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang disambangi kecewa, di sudut stasiun yang ramai dia merasa sendiri. Kebohongannya yang kedua. Karena nyatanya manik _amethys_nya menemukan sosok tampan itu duduk di salah satu sudut sebuah kafe, dengan senyum tipis yang tertuju pada si gadis pirang.

Entah berapa kali kebohongan yang muncul, dia tidak ingat untuk sekedar menghitungnya.

"Maaf….," kini kata itu berasal dari mulutnya. Bukan karena membatalkan sebuah janji, bukan karena menghindari kegiatan rutin yang telah mereka lakukan sejak lama, bukan juga hanya sebuah kata formal yang keluar dari bibir. Dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf karena sudah berpura-pura tidak tahu, maaf karena sudah menahan Sasuke-kun terlalu lama…. Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini," dia menunduk, menolak menunjukkan maniknya yang mungkin saja telah memerah. Dia menggunakan 'aku', bukan 'kita'. Yah, dia mencoba untuk menekankan bahwa dialah yang telah berubah haluan. Bukan sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan raut datarnya yang biasa.

Sinar senja lolos dari jendela kaca yang tak tertutup korden biru langit, yang bergerak pelan oleh angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka – menunggu untuk ditutup oleh petugas sekolah menjelang malam nanti.

"Maaf, Hinata", dia tahu... Pemuda itu tahu dia tahu bahwa dia yang bersalah.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Mungkin ini memang akhir," dia menatap manik kelam itu, tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air yang sudah menganak di pipinya, "Boleh aku memelukmu? Untuk akhir kita," sebisa mungkin dia menarik dua sudut bibirnya – menampilkan senyum yang menjelaskan bahwa 'ini bukan apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja'

Hangat. Pelukan Sasuke selalu hangat baginya.

.

.

Sungguh dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk berdiam diri di tempat umum seperti ini, apalagi dengan dress yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali dia melirik ayahnya yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan rekannya. Berkali-kali pula dia mengabaikan tatapan mata yang tertuju ke arahnya, dari pemuda berambut merah dengan tato mencolok di dahinya.

Makanan di hadapannya sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sungguh. Lebih menarik dibanding pemuda itu.

"Saya ingin mengajak putri anda mencari udara segar, Hyuuga-san," suaranya mengalun berat.

Jika tidak menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu, membuat Sabaku bungsu itu menarik kembali kalimatnya. Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata, dengan sifat pemalunya dan sikap canggungnya yang berlebihan. Maka dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut ketika ayahnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang berisi ungkapan ketidakberatan dan tangan pemuda itu terulur mengajaknya untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian," sebuah kalimat pembuka. Pelan saja, tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Hinata.

Pertanyaan apa pernyataan? Entahlah. "Ya," dia memutuskan untuk menanggapi kalimat pemuda itu. Berusaha untuk tidak menepis lengan kokoh berjas hitam yang tengah menggamit lengan polosnya. Langkah kakinya masih berusaha mengimbangi langkah pemuda itu, yang entah kenapa terlihat tergesa.

"Mantan Uchiha Sasuke, eh?"

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat ketika memasuki taman depan restoran, Hinata yang memulai. Diikuti dengan jemari kanannya yang melepaskan kaitan lengan pemuda Sabaku atas lengan kirinya. "Maksudmu apa, Sabaku-san?" Dia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak memekik dan menyumpahi pemuda yang masih saja menampilkan raut datar, bahkan kini terkesan meremehkan.

"Kasihan," dia menyeringai, menunduk cepat dan tak membiarkan gadis di hadapannya mengeluarkan makian. Hanya singkat saja, tapi berhasil membuat Hinata tak mampu berkedip – terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dia akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanmu, Hinata. Dan akan lebih menyesal saat kau sudah menggilaiku, sadar bahwa dunianya hanya kau. Saat ini, kau milikku. Pun demikian nanti," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir gadis itu. Kembali menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, kini lebih lama dan dalam dari yang pertama. Dia, Sabaku Gaara, sepenuhnya megabaikan rontaan kecil tubuh di dekapannya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Sebut aku _stalker_, terserah padamu ….."

.

.

"Kurasa istriku rindu untuk bertetangga dengan istrimu, Hiashi," percakapan mereka kini menyentuh ranah pribadi. Tentu karena merasa lebih bebas berbicara dibanding ketika kedua anak mereka masih berada di sebelah mereka. "Dan kurasa istriku masih ingin berbesan denganmu. Di Suna dia selalu bercerita, mengingatkan kepadaku betapa manisnya Hinata ketika selalu mengekor di belakang Gaara"  
Suara tawa menggelegar, keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Tapi maaf saja, Hinata sudah punya kekasih, putra Fugaku Uchiha – tetangga baru yang tinggal di rumah yang dulu kau tinggalkan karena pindah ke Suna," tawanya hilang, digantikan raut yang serius.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal istriku selalu merecoki Gaara untuk tidak berpacaran dengan gadis lain selain Hinata"

**-owari-**

Terlalu cepat ya? Saya berpikir, mungkin Sasuke hanya berada di titik di mana dia merasa jenuh atas sebuah rutinitas. Dan yeah, saya rasa perkataan Gaara memang mungkin benar adanya. Bahwa 'dia' akan menyesal # sebenarnya siapa yang buat cerita?

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
